Colossus
Real Name: Piotr "Peter" Nikolaievitch Rasputin *Current Alias: Colossus *Aliases: Juggernaut, Peter, Peter Nicholas, The Proletarian, Little Brother, Phoenix *Affiliation: X-Force; formerly X-Men, Extinction Team, Phoenix Five, Excalibur, Acolytes, Last Defenders *Base of Operations: X-Brig, Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; formerly Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California, Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; a loft in Soho, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Mutant Research Center, Muir Island; Avalon; Cooterman's Creek, Australian Outback, Australia; an island in the Bermuda Triangle; Ust-Ordynski Collective *Alignment: Good *Identity: Secret Identity *Citizenship: Russian *Marital Status: Single *Occupation: Adventurer, student, former artist, mutant activist, painter *Education: College level courses at Xavier's, no degree *Gender: Male *Height: 6'6" (normal); 7'5" (armored) *Weight: 250 lbs (normal), 500 lbs (armored) *Eyes: Blue (normal); Silver (armored) *Hair: Black *Unusual Features: Has a Russian tattoo on his chest which is Kitty's name in Russian *Origin: Mutant, Avatar of Cyttorak, Host of the Phoenix Force *Universe: Earth-616 *Place of Birth: Ust-Ordynski Collective, near Lake Baikal, Siberia, Union of Soviet Socialist Republics Powers Organic Steel Tranformation: Colossus is a mutant with the superhuman ability to convert the tissue of his entire body into an organic steel-like substance. This substance resembling steel is of unknown composition but appears to be analogous to osmium and to carbon steel. He is able to tranform into this armor-like state at will (the process is virtually instantaneous) and remain in that form for an as yet undetermined amount of time. (The longest time he has remained in armored form by choice so far has been five days). Once in his armored form he remains so until he consciously wills himself back to normal. If he is rendered, unconscious, however, he spontaneously reverts to his normal form. While in the armored state, Colossus possesses the same degree of mobility that he does in his normal form. The conversion from flesh and bone to organic steel is accomplished by a psionic whole-brain interface with an ionic form of osmium, an extremely dense metal, located in another dimension. In willing the act of transformation, Colossus actually exchanges osmium atoms for his carbon atoms. The psionic interface with the other dimension re-creates all of Colossus's body in functionally similar organic ionic-osmium materials. The process by which Colossus gains additional mass from an unknown, perhaps extra-dimensional, force remains unknown. Colossus cannot become partially or selectively armored; his body is either entirely converted or not. *'Superhuman Strength:' After transforming into his armored state, Colossus possesses vast superhuman strength. As a teenager, he was sufficiently strong enough to lift about 70 tons. However, as a fully mature adult, his strength has increased to the point that he is able to lift over 100 tons easily. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Also, while in armored form, Colossus' musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' In his armored form Colossus is invulnerable to most forms of bodily harm. His armor is capable of withstanding ballistic penetration, including that of a 155 millimeter Howitzer shell. He can survive extremes of temperature from 70 degrees above absolute zero (-390 degrees Fahrenheit) to approximately 9000 degrees Fahrenheit. He can survive a collision with a loaded, ten-ton flatbed truck at 100 miles per hour or an explosion of 4500 pounds of TNT. He can also survive falls from great heights while in his armored body. Category:Characters